waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Einstein
Einstein is one of Fagin's dogs in Disney's Oliver & Company. He was voiced by the late Richard Mulligan. Description Einstein is a slender gray Great Dane with a black nose, short ears, dark gray spots on each leg, and long tail. Like all Great Danes, he is the largest of all the dogs in the movie, including his enemies: Roscoe and DeSoto. Despite his size, Einstein is more of a pacifist when it comes to a fight due to his friendly nature, lack of intelligence, and age as shown when he seems reluctant to fight Roscoe even after telling him to pick on someone his own size. Nevertheless, such traits don't prevent him from being very protective of his friends especially, Tito and Oliver. He is shown to be kind, friendly, silly, shrewd, funny, dim-witted, and protective. This personality plays on the stereotype that Great Danes are the friendliest but not the brightest of dog breeds and his name is also a play on this. Appearance ''Oliver & Company In Fagin's barge, Einstein (with a broken Tennis racket in his mouth) and Rita are sleeping while Francis is watching T.V. and Tito is dancing and listening to his Latin music. Then, Einstein is awakened by Tito. After Francis and Tito have a talk, Einstein comes along and shows him the broken Tennis racket in his mouth, which he intends to add to a collection of "loot" in a "loot" box for their owner, Fagin. Francis mocks him; telling him that all they need now is the court and the net, but Einstein naively takes him seriously when he inquires if their home is big enough. Then, Tito tells Einstein about his "loot." When Francis and Tito start arguing over his "loot", Rita wakes up and tells them to stop arguing and then, checks out the "loot;" she and her friends brought for Fagin, saying he's not gonna be too happy about it. When Rita asks Francis if he got the food today, Einstein and the rest of the dog-gang are upset by the fact that he forgot since it was his turn today. Luckily, their leader, Dodger arrives on time and introduces Einstein and his friends to their dinner: hot dogs. When Einstein and the gang ask Dodger about how he got those sausages, he tells them every event that occurred to him today including "the hot dogs are sizzling," which amuses Einstein with the fact that he "loves a story with food in it." As soon as Dodger mentions his "monster" (Oliver) in the story, Einstein and everyone else become a bit scared and even more spooked when the "monster" suddenly falls and crashes into their home. Einstein runs and hides in fear in a trash can. At first, they don't know what it is even when Rita asks Francis the question. Tito thinks it's an "alien" when a mysterious paw, coming out of the cloth, grabs and scratches him on the nose but then when the result is out, it turns out to be Oliver; referred as a cat by Rita after seeing the result clearly and telling everyone to calm down and what it is. The gang (except Dodger) surround Oliver and ask him questions about how and why he came to their place. Oliver says he followed Dodger. After Rita silences Tito with a kick when he continuously repeats that Oliver is "lying" countless times and Francis asks: "Why would a cat follow a dog?," Einstein replies: "Yeah?". Later, Oliver reveals to them the truth about his involvement with Dodger's hot dog scheme, which later makes Dodger admit to his friends that Oliver did indeed assist him in stealing the sausages and he begins to develop respect for the kitten, as does the rest of the gang after that. Then, Einstein and the gang start mocking Dodger about his "monster" story while Dodger is watching, with his sunglasses on, the baseball game but then, a dogpile fight ensues, to which Einstein joins in enthusiastically and then, Rita, when Dodger jumps on Tito since he won't stop mocking him and Francis inadvertently joins in, which somewhat frightens Oliver a bit and makes him hide inside the "loot" box. Later, a voice is heard; revealed to be Fagin, the dogs' owner. Fagin comes in, tells his dogs to stop, and receives an unexpected warm welcome home from them despite Fagin's protests. The dogs also notice the dog biscuits Fagin bought them. However, when a honking noise is heard outside, Fagin knows it means his evil boss, Mr. Sykes, whom he owes money to, is here. Fagin is disappointed by the "loot" his dogs brought for him to pay back Sykes and he discovers Oliver but before he can examine him, Sykes' two Dobermans, Roscoe and DeSoto, come in and shoo him out to talk with their master while they taunt his dogs as Oliver hides from them. While Fagin is out talking to Sykes, Roscoe taunts Dodger and the gang while DeSoto sniffs around the place. After Roscoe flirts with a disgruntled Rita and threatens Francis for insulting him, Tito tries to attack him until Einstein, knowing Tito would not have a chance against Roscoe, holds him back. When Roscoe, amused by Tito's fiery temper, insists that Tito be set loose, Einstein stands up to Roscoe by telling him to pick on somebody his own size, but due to his friendly and less bright nature, he does not really have the courage to take on either one of the Dobermans when Roscoe threatens him in response, despite his size. As Dodger tries to calm Roscoe down, he smashes the T.V. says he finds it funny, and laughs in a sinister way as a reply. When Oliver is unfortunately discovered by DeSoto and DeSoto, in return for trying to eat Oliver, has his nose scratched by Oliver, Roscoe and DeSoto attempt to attack Oliver, not before Dodger intervenes and protects him. Then, the rest of the gang join in to protect their new cat friend from the two evil dogs; making the them hesitate when they realize they are outnumbered. As they leave when their master calls for them again, Roscoe swears retaliation on Dodger and the gang and tells them they are going to pay for what they have done; starting with Oliver. Then, Fagin walks in all wet (after falling off the pier) and sad since he was given only three days by Sykes to pay him back or else who knows what might happen to him, his home, and his dogs. The dogs do everything they can to cheer him up with Einstein, mostly, giving him a dog biscuit to eat. Fagin is rejoiced and thanks them to which Einstein replies with some more love and affection through licking. When it's time for bed, Einstein insists Fagin reads them a bedtime story. At first, Fagin is reluctant since he is too tired, but when he hears and sees Einstein whining sadly, Fagin accepts "but just 1 chapter tonight." During the story reading, Einstein breathes deeply on Tito's hair; much to Tito's annoyance. Later, Einstein sleeps next to Fagin along with Oliver momentarily sleeping on his lap after story time's over. The next day, the gang are riding in Fagin's scooter. Then, they're told to get out on the street to search for food while Fagin searches for a way to earn or even steal money. Dodger intends to help Fagin with his financial problem; starting on Columbus Avenue, which Oliver agrees to do as well. Then, Oliver is given a lesson by the gang, mainly Rita while singing "Streets of Gold", about the rough, tough streets of New York and about "how the best survive by keeping their dreams alive." During and after the song, Dodger and the gang save Oliver again when a vicious alley dog chases him. Oliver even tries to "bark" like a dog to shoo the alley dog away and the gang finds it amusing a bit. When Dodger notices a beige limousine, he comes up with a plan on how to steal its radio and give it to Fagin to exchange it for some money as partial payment to his debt with his evil boss. As part of the plan, Dodger assigns Einstein to intentionally run into the limousine head first to make it stop while Francis plays the part of the dog hit as a way of distracting Winston, the driver while Oliver and Tito mostly handle the theft as Einstein comes out of the collision dazed but otherwise okay. When the plan backfires, Tito "flies" out of the car, making pinball noises and from the electrocution, the electric current flows through a street lamp, releases the lamp's light bulb, and bumps on Einstein's head thus, enabling him to regain consciousness as the car drives away. Einstein and the gang get back to Fagin while Dodger and Tito follow the car where Oliver was taken in. A few moments later, Dodger and Tito return to Fagin and the gang to inform them about everything; thinking their friend is in trouble in a "torture place" when actually he has been adopted by a young girl named Jenny Foxworth, who found him in the car, and taken to her upscale house. When a decision is to be made about whether to help Fagin (as pointed out by Einstein) or Oliver, it results with Francis speaking Old English, which annoys Tito, resulting with Francis losing his temper while repeating his real name three times after having been called "Frankie" "again", which he dislikes. Luckily, Dodger intervenes and breaks up their argument. Dodger suggests they "rescue" their friend first and then take care of Fagin, which the gang agrees to. Then, he forms a "rescue plan" with the gang. Dodger leads the "rescue" mission to recover Oliver the next day while Jenny is at school. The gang notice Winston, the driver and Jenny's family butler, banging on something with a rolling pan, thinking he's "torturing" Oliver. Einstein distracts Winston by ringing the doorbell. Being the dumb dog he is, he just stays next to the doorbell and does nothing. Luckily, Dodger calls him in order to go and hide. After Francis distracts Winston, the rest of the gang are inside; leaving Winston outside. In the house, the gang's admiring the place more than focusing on their friend. Luckily, Dodger helps them snap out of it right away. Later, Dodger enters Georgette's (the Foxworth family's spoiled pedigree poodle dog show queen) room. Georgette panics and calls for Winston countless times; thinking that he's after her. When Dodger assures her that he isn't, Georgette feels insulted, thus, giving him an uninteresting education about herself. Then, the rest of the gang enter her room and start causing a mess, with Francis lying on her bed and eating her chocolates and Einstein sniffing her powder and sneezing. This causes Georgette to call Winston again, who managed to sneak back in the house through the window. When Dodger mentions that they'll leave as soon as they get their cat back, Georgette becomes more cooperative. Before cooperating with the "rescue," Winston checks to see if Georgette is alright. Einstein and Francis hide under Georgette's bed cover with half of Georgette's body sticking out, Dodger and Rita pose as dog statue replicas, and Tito hangs on a coat hanger of the door. Despite finding it a bit weird, Winston leaves. When Georgette takes the gang to Jenny's room, they notice Oliver happily sleeping his pillow. Rita becomes the first one convinced he's okay and proposes they "forget the whole thing" but Georgette, eager to get rid of him, convinces them that "he's so traumatized" and when Winston's voice is heard again, she hands him to them in a pillow sack held by Einstein and Francis and allows them to flee through the fire escape. Back at the barge and after Oliver's "rescue", it turns out that he wanted to stay with Jenny. After an unpleasant conversation with Dodger, Einstein and the rest of the gang are sad to see their friend go and Oliver, full of sadness and sorrow, leaves until a depressed Fagin returns and takes Oliver back in. When Fagin notices Oliver's new golden collar and the address inscribed on it, Fagin suddenly comes up with an idea of ransoming him, which just might help him with his current problem since all his other previous attempts have failed. At night, after Fagin, Oliver, and Dodger's unpleasant rendez-vouz with Sykes and his dogs, Einstein and the others wait with Fagin and Oliver, in his pocket, for their rendez-vous with Oliver's unknown wealthy cat owner (Jenny). When Jenny with Georgette arrives, she and Fagin talk. After Fagin and Jenny have a small conversation with Sykes and his dogs unknowingly watching them in his car from a distance, Jenny turns out to be Oliver's owner with only a piggy bank as payment to get him back and starts crying when she gets scared and doesn't know what to do. Fagin, at first, has a hard decision about whether to follow his good heart or not and feels guilty to see Jenny and Oliver sad. Finally, Fagin gives up the ransom, pretends to find Oliver in a box, and hands him to Jenny. Unfortunately, Sykes bursts into the scene, kidnaps Jenny, throws Oliver out of the window, and tells Fagin to keep his mouth shut and to consider their account closed. Then, Dodger, Einstein, and the gang come to Oliver's aid. Dodger assures and promises Oliver that they'll "absitively" get Jenny back. Oliver and the dogs run to Sykes' warehouse without riding in Fagin's scooter this time. After an inspection of the warehouse has been made by Francis and Tito, it turns out everything appears to be locked up so now, Dodger comes up with a plan on how to get inside. As the plan is set with Francis as the first "cannonball," Oliver as the second "cannonball," and Tito as the "maestro," Einstein and the gang call for Francis to see if he's ready and he is, thus, jumping on the seesaw and launching Oliver up through a window and inside. After Oliver opens a hatch from the inside while avoiding Roscoe and DeSoto, Einstein and the gang enter inside. The gang do everything they can to avoid Roscoe and DeSoto, who were alerted by a noise when Oliver entered the place, and security cameras. When Georgette foolishly screams because of a broken nail, the two evil dogs are alerted again. When a security camera turns to their direction, Tito takes care of it as told by Dodger even if it means undergoing electrocution again. From the top of Sykes' office, Oliver and the dogs observe Sykes talking on the phone to Winston about Jenny's ransom and Jenny's okay but tied up. Dodger comes up with a plan on how to distract Sykes and help Jenny. The Dobermans are later alerted by their enemies' smell. Tito, Francis, and Einstein distract Sykes by posing as a Pizza delivery guy and luring him away while Oliver and the rest of the dogs enter and try to rescue Jenny. Oliver and Jenny are happily reunited. Tito, Francis, and Einstein run as fast as they can to avoid Sykes until they end up in front of Roscoe and DeSoto. When all seems lost, Georgette traps the evil dogs in a tarpaulin and they return to join their friends in Sykes' office while locking the door. Chewing the ropes off Jenny fails and their enemies return until Dodger notices a crane on top, therefore, another idea comes to his head again involving Tito with electronics despite having been electrocuted too many times. At first, Tito seems reluctant but, with a little love persuasion from Georgette, he's cooperative. They manage to escape with Jenny before Sykes and his dogs break down the locked door in pieces. Things go well until Sykes destroys the crane controls with a fire ax; causing everyone to fall and land on a long slide. They slide until they reach the end where, unfortunately, their enemies have them cornered. When all seems lost and before Sykes can snap his fingers to order his dogs to attack, they hear a honking noise, and breaking in through the window, it turns out to be Fagin with his scooter. Einstein and everyone else jump in and drive away as fast as they can. They seem to be able to outrun the two evil dogs chasing them on foot until Sykes manages to catch up with them in his Cadillac. Having no other alternative, Fagin drives his friends into a subway station but Sykes, driving like a madman, is able to drive in as well. Fagin then drives them through a tunnel with Sykes still in pursuit. When Sykes' car collides with Fagin's scooter, Jenny falls and ends up on Sykes' hood. Einstein and the rest of the dogs bark and growl at their enemies, while Oliver helps Jenny, later Dodger, and Dodger helps Oliver; killing Roscoe and DeSoto in the process. On the Brooklyn Bridge, when Jenny calls for Fagin's help, Fagin, with Einstein holding him so as not to fall, comes to help her while Tito takes command of his scooter; despite Georgette gripping onto him in fear for a while. Sykes manages to grab Jenny's leg and pull her back in until Oliver and Dodger jump on him and fight him off; allowing Jenny to jump to Fagin on his scooter. In front of them, a train is coming their way. Luckily, Tito is capable of saving everyone by jumping on one of the cables of the bridge and driving them to the top but Oliver and Dodger are still in the car; fighting Sykes off. Sykes throws Oliver and Dodger out of his car until he notices the train heading his way and the train kills him, thus, sending him and his car into the Hudson River. When the rest of the company drive back down, Jenny runs to search for Oliver, only to find a Dodger, with great sadness, approaching and holding him, thinking he's dead. But when a small meow comes out of Oliver, everyone including Dodger is glad to know this means he's still alive, except Georgette, who is still in great shock from the chase. Then, Dodger, Einstein, and the rest of the gang are accepted as Jenny's new best friends. The next day, at Jenny's home, Oliver and his friends are celebrating Jenny's 8th birthday and giving her birthday gifts. When it's time to go, the gang (except Tito) say their good-byes to Oliver and vice versa. Einstein joins his friends in singing a reprise of "Why Should I Worry". Finally, they join Fagin on his scooter and drive back home while still singing. Gallery ''For more images, click here. Trivia *Being a Great Dane which is considered to be friendly and unintelligent, Einstein is dumb and friendly and yet he was ironically named after Albert Einstein, a German Nobel Winner Genius. *Einstein's gray spots and the bottom of his paws form a Hidden Mickey throughout the film. *During Jenny's birthday, Einstein appears to be sitting on her left but then appears to be sitting on her right the rest of the way in the next shot. *Despite Tito being the only dog to continuously call Francis; "Frank" or "Frankie," Einstein and Rita were first heard calling him Frankie once when they were disappointed to find out that he forgot it was his turn to get the food for them the day Dodger met Oliver. *Einstein says to Roscoe: "Why don't you pick someone of your own size?" is the same line Simba says to Shenzi in The Lion King since the two were protecting a smaller friend. (Zazu for Simba, Tito for Einstein.) *Einstein is the only member of Fagin's dog gang not to appear in House of Mouse. He is also one of the few members not to appear in any Disney Parks either. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Oliver & Company characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Adults